Reality
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: She went to her Papa and Mama hugging them tightly, hoping to never leave this dream. Shizuo x Izaya  eventual but WILL happen  and Tsugaru x Psyche. Rated T for now.
1. A day in a life

A/N- Hello there~! I've missed my pretty humans! I know what some of you who are familiar with my work are thinking, "UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORY!" I know, I know, I will! But I REALLY wanted to write this story, so I hope you all enjoy it anyhow.

Warnings- OC's, (mostly my own and her parents) angst, a child too smart for her own good…Yep that's about it. This is really just a prologue, kind of…

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Durarara! That belongs to Narita-san. Who plays really mean April Fool Jokes on Shizaya fans… jerk. (This disclaimer stands for the rest of the story)

Guys ready? Good, then let's dive into "Reality".

-Start Story-

She walked through the door of the dojo, wearing a huge smile the entire time.

It was time to see her Papa and Mama!

"I'm hooooome!" she announced, her voice booming, even though -as per usual- her parents were sitting across each other at the table.

"Well, hello, Mikomi-chan!" her Mama said as _he_ rose up and scooped her in _his_ arms, _his_ headphones and Mp3 glowing a wide-ranged colors of pink.

Yes, you read right. He, her Mama was a boy, as well as her Papa.

But did Mikomi mind?

Not at all. She IS the creator of them.

The girl giggled as she was put down and went to her Papa, who was smoking his pipe, sitting Indian style. She gave him a hug, inhaling the smell of smoke from his blue and white kimono.

"How was your day?"

She was about to sit down, when Psyche spoke up.

"First she must change, Tsu-chan! She has been wearing that bland uniform allll daaaay!"

Tsugaru waved them off, his hand leading the direction of wear her clothes await.

Mikomi looked down to her uniform, it was pretty basic. A white blouse and a blue and black plaid skirt.

Psyche grabbed the girl's hand and rushed toward the room. Mikomi always loved her pretty dress. It was so different from her Mama's white and pink jacket. It was also different from her Papa's white and blue kimono. Her Mama always knew what to pick, because he knew his daughter very well, of course, imitating her favorite anime team's colors.

Pink, blue and orange. (1)

They went to the room and Psyche brought out the beautiful, frilly, orange dress.

Singing a note, the clothes instantly switched. Mikomi now wearing a bright dress, to complement her bright, ocean blue eyes, and an orange headband lay, tied around her long, sleek, black hair, creating a pony-tail, was giggling once again, out of pure happiness.

"So what's for dinner, Mama?" she asked happily.

"Why, your favorite! A sweet feast to match your sweet smile!" Psyche said, tickling her tummy.

While the happy family ate, Mikomi couldn't help but feel a bittersweet longing in her stomach. She never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave her home, which always made Papa and Mama sad.

"So, you never told us sweetie, how was your day?" Tsugaru's voice brought out her musings.

'For now', she thought in her head, 'for now, I'll have fun with Mama and Papa!'

"It was good! I got some more yen for information! I honestly wonder why people my age find who stole their pencil important! Really now! Just get another one! But I was able to get some yummy food for it! Today it was my turn serving food for lunch as well!" (2)

"Well, you're smarter than them. You're only ten, ya know? Plus you're observant, which is a really good thing." Her Papa said.

Psyche nodding his head in agreement, talked as well, "Yes, yes! Exactly! You're only ten, and already know so much!"

Mikomi looked down at the food as she thought, then spoke.

"I know. But, it isn't hard to tell if someone stole your pencil! They'll be all shifty-eyed, when you come near them; they try to hide the stolen item away from you, as if hiding some huge secret!"

Both her parents nodded.

"_Yo! Wake up, brat!"_

No!

"I guess, it's time for you to leave." Psyche said, sadly.

"N-no!" The orange filled girl grabbed her Papa and Mama and hugged them tightly, never wanting to leave.

"You want us to sing to you?"

"_Braaaat! You gotta make us food!"_

Tears filled up in Mikomi's eyes as she nodded.

Both began to sing, as the world started to fade black around her.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

_You'll never know dear, how much we love you._

_Please, don't take our sunshine away… (3)_

The whole world faded black and Mikomi Ai opened her eyes to see her Mother staring angrily at her, eyes full of hate.

"Ohay-

"Save. It! Our breakfast isn't going to make itself! Hiyaku!"

Of course, our meant Mother and Father.

Mikomi got up, rolled up the mattress, and got to work. Thanking God in her mind that today is Friday.

Today was date night and the last day of school.

Date night is when Father and Mother go out; they dress up Mikomi, but leave her to wander around the city of Ikebukuro, alone. Not wanting to have a baby-sitter hired because it was "too much" and it was illegal to have a child under 16 by herself. But no one ever said about them around the city.

Mikomi knew she could handle herself, she knew her way around, and if anyone got suspicious, she always had a plan.

She made breakfast, and went to dress in her uniform. Her Mama was right, it was bland.

She did daily morning things. Cleaning dishes, bathroom, Father and Mother's room, her own room. And she grabbed her backpack, filled with papers and money (from her little info business) and was off.

*at school*

Mikomi walked up to her classmate, Kasai, and was holding her hand out.

"What?" Kasai said, annoyed.

"My money, I gave you your information, you got your dumb pencil back, now hand over 100 yen!"

"Fine," she grumbled, handing over some crumpled bills.

"Good doing business with you." Mikomi smirked, she could probably get a couple of chocolate bars today!

The school day went by quickly and Mikomi was glad. She enjoyed her time alone in Ikebukuro.

"Students, I have one more thing to tell you before you go and enter 6th grade. Next year is entrance exams, so study hard. Okay leave. Sayonara."

All students raised, bowed, and left. (4)

Mikomi rushed home, money still in her backpack. She was alone, again. But this was normal on Fridays, so she changed into a pretty black shirt she bought with a mini blue skirt, which she also bought.

Ever since the beginning of 5th grade, her Father said that she was old enough to get money on her own and could pay for her own things. That's where her business came to life!

She relished the silence, the defining, screaming silence in her house for the moment.

She walked out the door, and closed it.

*in the city*

Mikomi was walking through the city, and just came out of a sushi place, the man gave her a discount! How lucky she was! The man was very large, and spoke choppy Japanese.

What was his name again? Ah, right! Simon!

Mikomi was thinking about how she would earn money now. She was only ten! What job could she get? She could always ask the Sushi guy for a job, then she can eat free. But that would be too suspicious.

She didn't really love her Father and Mother, but they were all she REALLY had. They gave her a place to sleep and for free, sometimes!

While musing and crossing the street, she didn't notice the red STOP light.

She didn't notice the truck speeding towards her.

However…

She did notice she was lifted and was now in the air.

-end chapter-

A/N- *yawn* Soooo tired! But! I was very happy with how this turned out! Very Excited!

Can anyone guess which team I'm talking about?

In Japan, students take turns serving food.

Song is called "You are my Sunshine"

In Japan, when class ends, students will rise, bow (for respect) and then leave.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEEEEWWWW~!


	2. Wierdo

A/N- Hi lovely humans~! Do you like the story? Really do you? I haven't gotten any reviews so I can't tell. Please tell me what you think! Love? Hate? Are you okay with my OC, or should I change her a bit? Tell me!

So with that said, let's dive into the second chapter of "Reality"…

*Chapter Start*

Mikomi didn't notice that the truck was about to crush her as she walked. But she did notice that she was now flying up in the sky.

'What?' she looked down to see that indeed, there was a crash going on in the street.

'Did I die? Is that why I'm flying? Am I going to Heaven? Where Mama and Papa are?'

Millions of questions like this swarmed her mind.

Soon, after a few seconds, she stopped mid-air.

'Wait…'

She started to plummet to the Earth.

Panic filled Mikomi's body as she fell. She did the only thing she could do. Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She closed her eyes tight as she heard gasps from below.

'Make it stop. Oh, God please, make it stop!'

And so it did.

But not the way she thought.

She was expecting to be ripped apart from the rough concrete of the street.

Not to be against something warm and feeling a heartbeat that wasn't hers.

"Oi, you okay, kid?" a rough, yet soft (very contradictory for the young girl to hear both in the same voice) voice spoke to her.

'This voice… It can't b-be..'

She opened her eyes slowly, hoping, oh so hoping; it was who she thought it was.

'No way…'

'Papa!'

Ideas were flying though her mind so fast, she just couldn't process what's going on.

Was this really… her… Papa?

This man looked just like him, but there were still differences.

Take the outfit for example; it looked like he was dressed up for some date. (1)

And another was that he was smoking a cigarette, not a pipe.

The biggest, and most noticeable for Mikomi was the eyes.

"Girl? Can you hear me? You okay?" the voice spoke again, shaking her a bit.

The most noticeable was the eyes because, well…

They were brown. Not Blue.

Mikomi finally found her voice. She had to know who this man was.

"Pa-

"SHIZUO!" the ten year old was interrupted but another man. A tall tan man with dark dread locks.

"Ah, Tom-san. Sorry."

Mean while, Mikomi felt her heart drop, just a bit. She knew she had her hopes up way too high.

"My name's Mikomi sir." Both eyes turned to her.

"Oh, well are you okay?"

She nodded.

The other man (now known as Tom) asked, "Where's your parents, Mikomi-san?"

Her back-up plan went into action.

"I-I'm sorry!" she started to whine, (obviously not meaning it) "I-I g-got lost…and wh-while I was looking, I-I didn't n-notice the truck!"

But something was bothering her…

How did the truck get smashed?

She continued her façade as she got pity looks.

"Don't worry, girl. We'll help you."

"Actually, Shizuo, I really have to go. I'd really love to he-

"No, it's fine. I'll take her to her parents. I have a few things to say anyway…" Shizuo also muttered curses under his breath, but Mikomi couldn't get what he was saying.

"Don't take it too far. See ya, tell me what happens."

"Yeah yeah, see ya."

Shizuo walked away from the scene with Mikomi in tow.

"U-uh, sir." Mikomi spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Call me Shizuo, and what?"

"Oh, Shizuo-san, what happened anyway? How did the truck get that way?"

Shizuo gave her a weird look, as if the answer is obvious.

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima."

The name seemed familiar, but came up blank.

"I see that… but that does-

"I stopped it, I'm really strong, let's put it that way."

She couldn't believe her ears! A man that strong? And it wasn't her Papa?

Weird…

"O-oh. Okay."

Another few moments of silence, she decided to ask for a favor.

"Umm.."

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down?" she asked, slightly embarrassed at the uncomfortable position.

"Sorry." He put her on his back, as if giving her a piggy-back ride.

Mikomi sweat dropped. This is NOT what she meant, at least she was more comfortable.

"Do you know where your parents might be?" Shizuo asked.

She rattled her head for the restraunt her Mother and Father go to.

"Maybe the bus stop in front of Velvet? That's where we were going to have dinner tonight…"

"Okay, that'll be 'round half an hour walk. That okay?"

Mikomi nodded her head.

"Good. 'Cause I ain't got no money for a taxi."

For some of the walk, it was silent, so Mikomi decided to look on the screens on buildings, all showing the same music video.

The singer's name is Ruri is Mikomi remembered right. The video also includes her soon-to-be husband, Yuuhei.

_Ready, set._

_But, you see, that won't work._

_It won't work anymore, hey!_

_My heart will love you more and more~!_

Mikomi found the song to be cute, the voice, the lyrics, and the video too.

She started humming.

_Oh God, thank you!_

_Even if our fate was a mistake!_

Shizuo seemed to notice the video too and smirked.

"Do you know who is in the vid?"

"Hmm-hmm! Ruri and Yuuhei! They're the only celebrities that I like!"

"Oh, did you know my brother is also in the video?"

"Huh? But it's only…No way…" Mikomi was smart; she could put 2 and 2 together.

Now she knew where Heiwajima sounded familiar!

She giggled.

"You're lucky!" she said to him.

"Heh, thanks."

Another question popped in her mind.

"Uhhh, Shizuo-san? Why are you dressed up? Are you going on a date?"

Another voice answered.

Another painfully recognizable voice answered.

"Awwwww! Little girl~! Of course he is~! With me! Isn't that right Shizu-chaaaaan~?"

The grip on Mikomi just got one-hundred times stronger, and more painful.

"Get out of here, flea." Shizuo wasn't in the mood for this shit.

Mikomi couldn't look, she CAN'T look!

She'll get her hopes to high again.

"But, Shizu-chan~! It would be nice to know what you're doing with a little girl! That makes me worried for the poor thing. Has to be stuck with an animal like you~!"

"Shut it, Uzaya! (2)"

"What happened, little girl? Did Shizu-chan take you away from home?"

Mikomi gripped on tight to the man's black vest as he spun so fast and went to the nearest stop sign.

'Eh! What is he doing!' Mikomi screamed in her mind.

The stop sign was ripped from the ground and thrown at the man Mikomi could now see.

She wished so badly she hadn't…

That man can NOT be her Mama!

All this was way too much!

"N-nooo… Please…just stop." Tears started blurring her vision.

"What's the matter, little girl?"

"Stop fighting! Just stop! I wanna go home!" she screamed at Izaya.

The two men just stared at each other and agreed that for now, just for a few hours, there is a truce.

"Fine~! But I'm joining! I have to make sure Shizu-chan doesn't do anything dumb."

Mikomi had only one word for the man that SKIPPED to her and patted her head…

Weirdo.

The grip on the vest was loosened and all three were on their way again.

Yet another awkward silence.

"This is booooorrrriiiingggg! Someone just TALK!"

The weirdo talked first.

No surprise for Mikomi.

"Well, sir-

"Izaya."

"Well, Izaya-san, I'm Mikomi Ai. I'm lost and Shizuo-san is helping me."

"Awwww! How cuuuuute!"

Mikomi wasn't sure if Izaya was a boy or a girl anymore.

Weirdo.

Although, he did act similar to Mama…

But not even Psyche was THAT squeaky…

Mikomi looked at the Wei- I mean Izaya's eyes and saw that, yes, they were different from Mama's as well.

There red, a dark, deep red.

Not a sparkling pink…

But they both dress like Eskimos…

*end chapter*

A/N- So tirrrrrrrrrrrred! But I hoped you enjoied it!

1- Mikomi is 10! She doesn't know what a bartender is!

2- Uzaya is a mixture of "Uzai" which means annoying, and Izaya. It is used in the anime and in the Japanese fanbase.

REVEIIIIIIIEWWWWWWWWW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- *raises arms in victory* YES! YOU GUYS CAN NOW REVIEW! It turns out that someone or something disabled reviews on my stories~!

Izaya- But~! I got on her laptop and fixed it~!

Me- *pets head* Good Izzy-kun~!

Anyway, I have an announcement! I will not be updating my stories for a good 3 or 4 weeks! *bows low* I'm so sorry, but I'm going on vacation and after school starts again, I have exams. Please forgive me…

So, with that said, please review and tell me what you think, now that you ACTUALLY can.

Onwards to "Reality".

*Chapter Start*

While the three were on their "merry" way, Mikomi could just FEEL the tension between the two men.

Since Mikomi was a smart child, she was able to tell that they hated each other. But her question about Shizuo's choice of clothing never had gotten answered!

Tapping on the blonde's shoulder, she asked, "So really, what's up with the clothes? Izaya-san interrupted you." She sent a small glare towards the weirdo.

"I used to work as a bartender."

"A what now?" Mikomi has never heard of such a job.

"It's a person who helps people in a bar." Izaya interrupted.

Mikomi looked to the brunette, "Really? Did he just finish work or something?"

"No. I USED to be a bartender; the clothes were a gift from my brother. That idiot over there," Shizuo jerked a thumb to Izaya, who waved with a mocking smirk, "made me lose my job." Mikomi could tell he was trying not to hit the other man, because she could feel his back tense up.

'I'm getting tired.' The black haired girl thought, eye lids feeling heavy.

'I have so much to tell Mama and Papa today~!' she sang in her mind.

Mikomi decided to watch the screens some more.

This singer was weird for Mikomi, because really; who has green hair?

Rolling Girl is always in a dream.

That never will be coming true.

There's so much noise inside her little head.

She scratches it all around, she scratches it all around!

"I think she's starting to sleep, Shizu-chan~!" Mikomi hears as she starts closing her eyes.

"Hey! Girl, don't sleep! We're almost there, 'kay?"

One more time, One more time.

Each day I'll be rolling one more time.

So she says, so she says; as she plays the meanings of her unspoken words.

Are you ready yet?

Not so ready yet.

The future is still so far away to me, so I'll be holding my breath.

Just Now.

'Must sleep…' is her last thought before she soon finds herself in front of her Mama and Papa.

"Hi Sweetie~!" Her Mama chimed.

Mikomi started jumping up and down, thinking about the day she had. She plopped herself on her Papa's lap as she flailed her arms around.

"Guess what? I found these… people that look SOOOO much like you two!"

Psyche looked very interested, while Tsugaru was in a thinking state.

"No waaay~! Are they like us?" The pink boy asked.

Mikomi wanted to shout 'Not a chance in Hell,' but that would be rude…

Well she couldn't say anything bad about the blonde man who saved her. The weirdo… plenty.

"Well, the one that looks like Mama was the complete OPPISITE of you! He was a meanie! Plus Papa's look alike was also the exact opposite! Even the relationship!"

"Relationship?" Tsugaru inquired.

"Yes yes! They want to KILL each other! Oh, it was soooo scary!" She couldn't help but shiver a little.

"Yeaaaah! And the Papa look alike is as strong as him!" Raising her arms to emphasis her point.

"Whoa," her Papa whistled. Dude sounds interesting.

"Go on, dear!" Psyche insisted, shaking her shoulders.

"Well, Mama's look alike had RED eyes! And Papa's had BROWN! It was soooo weird!"

"Do these men have names?" Tsugaru asked, petting Mikomi head softly, hoping to calm the little hyper ball down.

"Mama's look alike was Izaya, and Shizuo was Papa's look alike."

Tsugaru and Psyche looked at each other as Mikomi went on about their clothes; and blinked.

Weird names, they concluded.

"At least Mama pulls off the Eskimo look-

"HEY!" Psyche shouted, feeling absurd about being called an 'Eskimo'.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR DAUGHTER!"

Mikomi sighed, it was time to get in so much trouble. Great…

"Bye guys…" she whispered, slowly vanishing from her loving parent's sight.

*what happened while Mikomi was asleep*

"Oh, lookie, she got so bored, she fell asleep." Izaya laughed as he poked the girl's cheek.

"Shut up already! I'm so close to just punching you to the moon right now!" The blonde yelled, making sure it wasn't loud enough to wake up the young girl. Shizuo did have to admit, after being lifted up in the air, and getting lost; he would be exhausted too.

"Sigh, well where are we supposed to stop anyhow?"

"Some restraunt."

Izaya thought about it for a moment. He was pretty damn sure if he was a parent and his child was lost, he wouldn't be in some restraunt.

"Idiot," Shizuo started, "I meant that restraunt is a meeting place. Ya know like if you get lost in a forest –hope you do and get eaten by a lion- our meet up would be base camp. Get it?"

The brunette still was curious.

"Here we are, now get out of my sight and never come back. Flea." Shizuo stated as they reached the bus stop in front Velvet, just like the girl had said. The men looked around for a pair that might be related to the girl.

"No way~! I would love to see such a reunion!" Izaya stated as he peeked a pairing from the restraunt rushing to get out. He smirked.

"Let's sit and wait Shizu-chan…" he said as he plucked the sleeping girl from his back and sitting on the bench available, putting her head in his lap.

"Tch! Are you insane? Her parents could be here and you don't even wanna look? And give her back dammit! I don't trust you!"

"And I trust you with this fragile little child? A little anger can break her small body in two." Shizuo had to admit that the Flea did have a point.

"Well played, I'll give you that." He muttered.

"Awww I'm blushing! I really am!" the informant said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up already, you already gave me a bad headache…"

Silence fell between the two for a few minutes.

Soon a pair came rushing to them.

A woman with dark brown hair, in many curls, with brown eyes; she was dressed in a ruby red dress that showed her slim figure. Also a man with light brown hair and murky blue eyes; dressed in a white polo and black slacks. Both were shocked to see their daughter with the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro.

"Why hello there~! May we help you?" Izaya asked in a sickening sweet tone, while playing with Mikomi's hair. (it's very soft so many people like to play with it…)

The man decided to speak up first.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR DAUGHTER!" he shouted, loud enough to wake up a sleeping Mikomi. He was so furious with that girl right now.

The small girl sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes from anything. "H-huh?" She tried to get off the seat when an arm pulled her down, "I wouldn't if I were you~. Things are about to get interesting."

Shizuo stood up suddenly and started yelling as well, "Well well well! Aren't you guys' great parents? This girl almost got hit with a truck and you blame us for taking her back to you! Eh!"

"I hate people like you…" he continued with venom, "but not as much as Izaya. So since she's safe and right here, I'll let you guys go for now…"

Izaya smirked and finally let the girl go to her parents. Unlike Shizuo however, he did notice the harsh grip on her wrist when her Mother caught her.

'I'll let it go' he thought 'if she wanted to leave them, she would have protested. But I wonder why not? Hmmm, very interesting indeed. Maybe I'll keep an eye on this family.' He concluded.

*End Chapter*

A/N- Hi guys! Just to let you know, the song from the second chapter was "Renai Circulation" and this chapter was "Rolling Girl" by Miku Hatsune.

! Or I'll get Shizu-chan~!


	4. Suggestions

A/N- Okay, you can pelt me with rocks now. *sniffs* I'm soooo sorry! Time just got away, and plot bunnies. Anyway~! Who has read the first chappies to the ninth book to DRRR! Gaaaah! It's SO good to see Izaya being upped-one!

*gets stabbed by Izaya*

Izzy- Screw you.

Me- Love you too~! *glomps*

Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara!

Chapter 4- Suggestion

*With Mikomi*

The girl tried to struggle out of the tight grip that her 'parents' had on her.

'_So tight'_ she thought, it was sure to leave a mark. She mentally sighed; she had to start Cram School (1) tomorrow, great.

As the family reached the inside of the small apartment, she was roughly thrown against the wall. The small brunette began hearing the profanities come out of the 'parent's mouths.

"Are you dumb, girl!" The woman, brown eyes vibrant with anger, screeched.

She hit her high heel on the girl's stomach. But it wasn't enough to make her pass out, to make Mikomi enter her reality.

Mikomi coughed dryly, hearing the man shout, "How could you do such a stupid thing! We could have been KILLED, our lives RUINED!" He picked the child up and yelled with more volume,

"DO WANT THAT? DO YOU WANT US TO BE DEAD SO YOU COULD GO BACK TO 'THERE'? HUH?"

Then he, with much force, threw her on the wooden.

Her last words before passing out were, "I'll stay… away…"

~ Mikomi now in her Reality ~

Mikomi ran straight into her Mama's loving arms, crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Psyche asked, the color on his headphones dulled, signaling he was worried for the little girl.

"Look at the bruise on her arm." Tsugaru said calmly as he smoked out from his pipe.

The girl sobbed more, feeling guilty that her bitter tears were staining the white and pink coat.

The two men looked to one another, wondering what to do about Mikomi.

Then Psyche had an idea.

"Do you want to hear a story, Komi-chan~?"

The girl looked up, and tilted her head slightly. "A story~?"

The blue clad man picked up the abused wrist –with a little wince from Mikomi, but that's all- and started putting bandages around it as Psyche started the story.

"Well-

_Once, there was a Beautiful Girl, who lost her way from home. _

_She was lost in a dark, spooky forest, with no way out._

_At first the Beautiful Girl was scared. She was all alone. _

_No one to care for her and love her._

_But the Beautiful Girl soon wiped away her tears, became strong._

_The Beautiful Girl built her own Kingdom. Oh, how wonderful the castle was._

_And soon enough, the Village had heard about this Beautiful Girl and her Kingdom._

_This even caught the attention of the Golden Prince. So the Prince and Village set off the find the legendary Beautiful Girl._

_The Beautiful Girl was very surprised, all the people wanted to stay with her, wanted to care for her and love her. Be there for her._

_Everyone had built their own homes, and soon the Golden Prince and Beautiful Girl fell in love, both ruling the Kingdom._

_And everyone lived…_

_Happily Ever After._

The end." Psyche announced colors now bright and fluttering because the girl was now swirling around, saying how great the story was.

"Bravo bravo~! That was such a cool story!" She gave the pink ma a warm hug, wrist partially healed already.

"Mikomi-chan." The brunette's Papa's voice rang out, and she looked at him, giving him her attention.

"Why don't you do what the Beautiful Girl did? Stay here, build your Kingdom fully, and stay here."

Mikomi woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp, and she replayed the last words her Papa gave to her.

Stay? Forever? Like the Beautiful Girl?

Mikomi went back to sleep, only eating with her Mama and Papa in her dreams.

~ Back Track with Shizuo and Izaya ~

The two men watched as the girl was dragged away. Once they were away, Shizuo was cut on the cheek from Izaya's flick blade.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUUN!" The blonde man picked up the nearest vending machine and threw it at the informant, who swiftly dodged.

"Did you notice something about the girl, Shizu-chan~?" The red-eyed man asked when he dodged the punched aimed at him.

"Eh? What are you talking about now, Flea!" His anger was flaring, and he hadn't noticed a thing.

Izaya sighed, of course Shizu-chan wouldn't understand such a simple thing.

"Shizu-chan-

She's being abused."

The debt collector's eyes widened.

'He could be lying. But why lie about something like this? Is this another fucking mind game?'

"Why should I-

"Really~? You're that dumb~?" Izaya dodged another kicked aimed for his head.

"Fine! Don't believe me. I'll be keeping a watch on that family though" He muttered the last words, not wanting Shizuo to hear.

The family interested him, he wanted to know everything, and he will.

He walked away, saying, "I know, I know, stay away from Ikebukuro, Flea~! Right?" They went their separate ways, Shizuo feeling tired after a long day, and Izaya had something more important to do.

At his home in Shinjuku, Orihara Izaya looked up the name Mikomi Ai. (Apparently she had a necklace with her name on it.)

~ The next morning ~

Mikomi was in her usual uniform, and had her supplies for Cram School. She yawned, she was still tired from thinking too much.

Tsugaru's words kept running through her mind like a speed bullet. It gave her a big headache.

She was on the sidewalk, walking towards the cross walk, when a tall man bumped into her, sending her to the floor.

"Ah. I'm sor- hey, aren't you that girl from yesterday? Uhhh, I forgot your name, sorry."

Mikomi raised her head to meet eyes with the blonde man who had saved her yesterday.

*End Chapter 4*

A/N- Yaaaaayyy! Finally done with chappie 4~! Yatta! Tee-Hee! Anyway, just a reminder, I'll officially also start updating, "What I'll Do" as a multi-chapter story. Featuring Yandere! Izaya yaaay~! I will be changing the name and summary though. So watch out. I'll also be start doing my fills slowly from the kink meme (Yandere! Psyche story, it will be basically Shizuo x Izaya vs Shizuo x Psyche) So keep an eye on that as well.


End file.
